


Today the baby will be born

by like_a_bird_that_flew



Series: Child Ballads (of the Songbird and Poet) [5]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, It's generally just really soft okay?, Kissing, Sex is mentioned, baby naming, child birth, it's not graphic though, past parental neglect briefly mentioned (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_a_bird_that_flew/pseuds/like_a_bird_that_flew
Summary: The day finally arrives for the young couple to meet their new baby.(Best if you read it with the rest of the series)





	Today the baby will be born

**Author's Note:**

> *Obligatory 'I know nothing about childbirth, sorry if any of this is inaccurate' disclaimer*

“Eurydice, I’ve called Seph, she’s on her way” Orpheus reassured his wife as he hurried back over to her in their bedroom. ** **  
** **

Eurydice was sat hunched over on the edge of the bed as she waited for another contraction to pass. Her breathing was laboured and her eyes shut tight. Orpheus knelt down in front of her and let her squeeze his hands until the pain passed. ** **  
** **

“You were right; we should have called her earlier” she groaned as the pain finally started to subside. ** **  
** **

Eurydice’s contractions had started around mid-morning but she had just shrugged them off (despite her husband's protests) as more of the false labour pains she had already experienced. It wasn’t until the afternoon that the pain became unbearable and, just as Orpheus was about to insist on calling Persephone, who they had asked to deliver the baby, Eurydice felt her water break. ** **  
** **

Orpheus was, of course, internally freaking out, but trying to maintain some of his composure as to not stress Eurydice out anymore. Usually, she was the one who was calm and practical while he worried, but he figured today they would be switching roles. Eurydice had insisted that she wasn’t scared about the delivery, but then her water broke a week before her actual due date and all her fears of miscarriage bubbled to the surface. Deep down, she had been terrified the whole time. Given her small frame, pregnancy had been tough on her, especially in the third trimester. Now, 9 months in, her large bump was putting such a strain on her body that she couldn’t stand for long periods of time. It was safe to say that she was desperate to get this baby out of her belly and into her arms. ** **  
** **

“It’s fine, it’s done now. Let’s just get you out of these clothes before she gets here, sweetheart” he said, trying to soothe her and mask his own state of panic. ** **  
** **

She nodded and let her husband undress her. He unbuttoned and peeled her now damp maternity jeans off her legs, gently as to not cause her any more discomfort, before removing her shirt. He quickly padded over to the dresser to grab an old large button-down pyjama top of his for her to wear as a makeshift nightgown. She slipped her arms through it then allowed Orpheus to button it up for her. ** **  
** **

Eurydice braced herself for another contraction.  ** **  
** **

“They’re getting closer together” she groaned. ** **  
** **

“Just remember your breathing, and that when this is all over we’ll be parents,” he said as he sat down next to her and kissed the top of her head. ** **  
** **

“I’m so excited to finally get to hold the baby,” Eurydice said, placing a hand on her stomach, “we’ve been waiting so long for our little one, I can’t believe they’re nearly here”. ** **  
** **

“Not long now, darling just hang on,” Orpheus said as he stood up and made his way over to the cupboard. ** **  
** **

“Seph said to lay down some towels so our bedsheets don’t get ruined.” ** **  
** **

“Good idea” she muttered through gritted teeth as another wave of pain shot through her. ** **  
** **

There was a knock on the door. Orpheus answered it to reveal Persephone. ** **  
** **

“Poet, I got here as fast as I could.” ** **  
** **

“Thank you so much for doing this,” he said he hugged her. ** **  
** **

Orpheus stepped out of the doorway and gestured to Eurydice on the bed. ** **  
** **

“Her contractions are getting closer together but we don’t know how long there is left” ** **  
** **

Persephone could tell that Orpheus was worrying. ** **  
** **

“Don’t worry and leave it all to me now” she reassured him as she made her way over to Eurydice and put her large bag down on the floor. ** **  
** **

“How are you hangin’ in there, Songbird?” she asked. ** **  
** **

“Just great, please tell me I can start pushing soon” groaned Eurydice. ** **  
** **

“It should be pretty soon if you said the contractions started this morning. Get up on the bed and I’ll check. Orpheus, you sit up against the headboard so she can sit between your legs” Persephone ordered.  ** **  
** **

The couple did as they were told and climbed onto the bed together. Once they were comfortable, Eurydice leant back on Orpheus’ chest, she found that having her lover’s arms around her definitely helped calm her nerves (no doubt Persephone’s intention). Orpheus massaged her back and shoulders whilst kissing behind her ear. ** **  
** **

Even though she trusted her like a mother figure at this point, Eurydice couldn’t help but tense up in embarrassment as Persephone inspected her lower region; no one other than her husband had known her that intimately before. Orpheus sensed this and squeezed her hand supportively. ** **  
** **

“It looks like you’re fully dilated, sweetheart, it’s time.” Persephone smiled, “Just let me go grab a chair.” ** **  
** **

“Are you ready, my love?” asked Orpheus, as concerned as ever. ** **  
** **

She nodded enthusiastically. ** **  
** **

“Yes, oh Orpheus I can’t wait to finally see their little face. I’m scared though.” ** **  
** **

“Just remember I’m here with you every step of the way”. He rubbed her arms and kissed her head again. “Just picture how soon you’ll be holding our child in your arms.” ** **  
** **

Persephone returned with one of their dining chairs and sat at the foot of the bed. She began rummaging through her bag and setting out her equipment. ** **  
** **

“Eurydice, on the next contraction; I need you to start pushing, okay?” she asked calmly. ** **  
** **

“Okay” Eurydice nodded, “it’s coming now,” she said, feeling the next wave of pain begin to shoot through her. ** **  
** **

Eurydice grabbed her husband's hands and gripped them tightly as she pushed as hard as she could, screaming in agony as she did so. ** **  
** **

Orpheus’ heart broke a little every time he heard his wife cry out in pain, feeling helpless and somewhat guilty that, in a sense, he had caused her suffering. ** **  
** **

“Good job, looks like things are progressing nicely; just a few more pushes should do the trick,” said Persephone, inspecting again. ** **  
** **

“You’re doing so well, honey” Orpheus mumbled as he used his bandana to mop Eurydice’s brow. ** **  
** **

Several pushes later, Eurydice was growing tired. ** **  
** **

“How much longer, I just want this baby out of me” she groaned. ** **  
** **

“Not long now, I can see the head. Just a few more pushes and you’re done” Persephone reassured her. She was focused on the task at hand but still trying her best to be a comforting presence for the young couple who, she knew definitely needed it right now. ** **  
** **

“Come on you can do this, we’re both right here with you” Orpheus urged her. ** **  
** **

After what felt like an eternity of pain and screaming, Eurydice gave a final push and felt Persephone pull something out of her. She collapsed back against her husband’s chest and lay there panting. The three of them held their breath for a moment until they finally heard a piercing cry. ** **  
** **

“You did it, Eurydice, you did it! I’m so proud of you” Orpheus exclaimed as he kissed her temple and rubbed her shoulders.  ** **  
** **

“Seph, are they okay?” she asked frantically. She tried to sit up better to see what the goddess was doing, but her tired, aching body got the better of her and pulled her back down. ** **  
** **

“Relax, Songbird they’re perfectly fine. I’m just gonna cut the cord and clean her up a bit before I pass her to you”.  ** **  
** **

Eurydice relaxed back into Orpheus at that. Persephone worked quickly, she could tell that the couple were desperate to finally hold their baby. ** **  
** **

“Her?” asked Orpheus in a quiet but hopeful voice. ** **  
** **

“That’s right poet; you’ve got a beautiful baby girl”. ** **  
** **

The young couple immediately turned to look at each other and broke out in huge grins, Orpheus had already had tears of joy rolling down his cheeks. ** **  
** **

He gently cupped his wife’s face and kissed her. “Thank you so much for this; you’ve made me the happiest man alive.” ** **  
** **

“I’m so happy too” ** **  
** **

“Okay I’m done, Orpheus, unbutton her shirt for me would you, skin to skin contact is supposed to be good for bonding with newborns”. Persephone declared. ** **  
** **

Orpheus quickly unbuttoned Eurydice’s shirt down to her belly button and watched in awe as Persephone gently placed the infant on her chest. ** **  
** **

All three of them had tears in their eyes at this point as they watched the infant sleepily snuggle into Euydice’s chest. Persephone started to clean up Eurydice’s lower half. ** **  
** **

“Hi little one, I’m your mama,” she said quietly as she held her close. ** **  
** **

“Orpheus  _ look  _ at her; she’s perfect”. ** **  
** **

“I know; she looks just like you” he replied, still with a dopey grin on his face. ** **  
** **

The little girl had her mother’s olive skin tone but also had little tufts of light brown hair growing from her head. ** **  
** **

“But she has your hair” Eurydice smiled. ** **  
** **

“She does,” Orpheus gently stroked his daughters head. ** **  
** **

“I’m gonna get her cleaned up properly and then bring her back to you guys, is that okay?” asked Persephone. ** **  
** **

Eurydice nodded and reluctantly handed the baby over to her. ** **  
** **

“I can’t believe we’re parents” Eurydice smiled as she carefully moved from her seat between Orpheus’ legs, to sit up next to him. Orpheus helped prop her up with pillows and then wrapped an arm around her. ** **  
** **

“I’m so glad we’re doing this together” he mumbled as he kissed her again. ** **  
** **

They broke apart when Persephone came back into the room with a small bundle in her arms. ** **  
** **

“Gods, you two don’t ever stop, do you? Let’s not give this little one a sibling just yet” she teased. ** **  
** **

Orpheus blushed lightly but Eurydice just held her arms out eagerly. Persephone chuckled at this and gently handed over the child. ** **  
** **

The young couple were in a state of pure bliss; Eurydice with her babe snuggling into her breast; Orpheus with the world in his arms: his wife and daughter. ** **  
** **

“I made the blanket myself, figured it would come in handy in winter especially” ** **  
** **

Eurydice felt the soft material between her fingertips. It was softer than any blanket she remembered having as a child. ** **  
** **

“It’s beautiful Seph, thank you”. ** **  
** **

“We’d like you to be her Godmother if that’s alright with you?” She asked, already knowing the answer. ** **  
** **

“Of course it is songbird” she replied, welling up again. ** **  
** **

Choosing godparents had been an easy task for the young couple. Hermes had basically raised Orpheus, so it was fitting that he took on the role of Godfather to Orpheus’ child. Persephone had also become something of a mother figure to them. She had lost all of her own birth children, but she took comfort in seeing Orpheus grow up; giving her a godchild was the ultimate gift the pair could give to thank her for helping safely deliver the baby. ** **  
** **

“I’m gonna go call Hermes and give him the good news, and give you kids some time alone with her,” she said, leaving the room. ** **  
** **

“Orpheus, do you want to hold your daughter?” Eurydice asked, turning to look at him. ** **  
** **

“Yes please,” he grinned. ** **  
** **

She slowly passed the sleeping bundle into his arms and instructed him to cradle her to his chest. Eurydice’s heart swelled, seeing how truly gentle he was with his child; she could already tell he was going to be an amazing father. ** **  
** **

“Hello sweetheart, I’m your daddy” he whispered. “I’m never gonna let anyone hurt you or your mama, I love both so much”. ** **  
** **

Eurydice leaned up to kiss his cheek. ** **  
** **

“We love you too” she mumbled. ** **  
** **

“Did you have any name ideas Orph? You are the poet after all”. ** **  
** **

He stared at his daughter thoughtfully, studying her features. ** **  
** **

“What about Thaleia?” He finally decided upon. ** **  
** **

“Hmm, why Thaleia?” Eurydice smiled, knowing he would have reasoning behind it. ** **  
** **

“It means ‘to blossom’ or ‘to bloom’. He smiled. ** **  
** **

Eurydice rolled her eyes jokingly as she thought back to their first meeting: ** **  
** **

_ ‘And all the flowers will bloom when you become my wife’ _ ** **  
** **

“Gods, you do know how to charm me don’t you poet” she teased. ** **  
** **

“Well it worked didn’t it?”  ** **  
** **

“I’d say so,'' she said, turning her gaze back to their daughter. ** **  
** **

“I like it, little baby Thaleia” she muttered while gently stroking her tiny face with one finger. ** **  
** **

Persephone re-entered the room, smiling when she saw the family of three cuddled up together. ** **  
** **

“Hermes says congratulations and that he’ll probably come round to visit soon. You two got a name for that little munchkin yet?” she asked. ** **  
** **

“Yes! Meet baby Thaleia” Eurydice grinned. ** **  
** **

“Thaleia, how lovely” ** **  
** **

Thaleia opened her eyes before letting out a shriek. ** **  
** **

“Probably time for a feed, songbird” Persephone noted. ** **  
** **

Eurydice sat more upright against the cushions as Orpheus passed Thaleia back to her. The infant quickly latched onto her mother’s nipple after being guided to her breast and began sucking hungrily, causing her parents to chuckle. ** **  
** **

“Awe someone’s a greedy girl” Eurydice cooed. ** **  
** **

Orpheus was in awe of the scene in front of him. He rarely saw Eurydice like this; completely open and overflowing with love. She still struggled with vulnerability sometimes, Orpheus was the only person she would truly let her guard down with, and even then it would usually only be during intimate moments; curled up in bed together in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Those intimate moments meant the world to Orpheus; when she would hold him close and breathlessly whisper “I love you” into the crook of his neck. But he also knew not to push her and was happy letting her show affection in her own way, while he showered her with kind words and kisses daily.  ** **  
** **

When Thaleia had finished feeding, Persephone took Eurydice to the bathroom to help her bathe; leaving Orpheus alone on the bed with the sleeping baby girl in his arms. He looked down at his daughter, studying her face, still amazed that he and Eurydice’s love had created something so precious and wonderful. In that moment; he made a vow, speaking quietly so as to not wake his little bundle of joy. ** **  
** **

“Thaleia, I’m going to make a promise to you, the same promise I made to your mama. I’m going to hold the two of you forever and keep you both safe. I can’t promise that times won’t be hard, that we won’t struggle for money; but I can promise that I’ll be by your side through all of it; that any hardships we face, we face them together.” ** **  
** **

He paused for a moment before speaking again: ** **  
** **

“And that you’ll have a dad who stays, and loves you forever”. ** **  
** **

He gently kissed her on the forehead before placing her in the cot next to the bed. It had been a gift from Persephone (and by extension, Hades), she had sent Hermes down to the underworld to fetch it for them especially. The couple knew not to ask any questions but they saw the sad look that briefly flashed in her eyes when she offered it, citing that she didn’t need it anymore.  ** **  
** **

The two women eventually emerged from the bathroom; Eurydice with washed hair and fresh pyjamas.  ** **  
** **

“Right, it’s getting late so I’ll head off and let you guys sleep. But rest assured I will be back tomorrow morning to see that little angel again”. ** **  
** **

“Thank you so much for everything Seph,” Orpheus said as he pulled her in for a hug. ** **  
** **

“Yeah, we couldn’t have done it without you, you’re already the best Godmother in the world” Eurydice exclaimed. ** **  
** **

“No need to thank me, it was my pleasure. Now get some sleep, you probably both need at after the day you’ve had” Persephone smiled before leaving the young couple’s home. ** **  
** **

“Now, where’s my baby girl?” Eurydice asked with a grin as she made a beeline for the crib.  ** **  
** **

Orpheus chuckled as he followed her. He wrapped an arm around his wife as they both watched their new daughter sleep.  ** **  
** **

“Look at how beautiful she is; we sure did good didn’t we?” Eurydice mumbled as she rested her head against her husband, letting him support her tired body. ** **  
** **

“ _ You  _ did good” he reminded her, “today was all you”. ** **  
** **

She turned in his arms to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. ** **  
** **

“Yeah, but I couldn’t have done it without you.” she grinned before kissing him softly. She eventually pulled away and rested her head on Orpheus’ chest, him swaying them slowly as he hummed a familiar melody. They stayed like that for a while until Eurydice let out a quiet yawn. ** **  
** **

“Come on, my love let’s get you to bed” he mumbled into her hair. ** **  
** **

She nodded and let him lift her gently onto the bed. Orpheus quickly discarded his clothes and pulled on a pair of pyjama pants, before climbing under the covers with his wife. She immediately cuddled back into his chest. ** **  
** **

“Thank you” she mumbled. ** **  
** **

“What for?” Orpheus asked as he wrapped his arms around her. ** **  
** **

“For giving me this life” she muttered shyly into his chest. ** **  
** **

“I don’t understand” ** **  
** **

Eurydice sat up slightly to look at him directly. ** **  
** **

“Orpheus, before I met you I didn’t think any of this was possible; and that I’d be a runaway forever and never have a place to call home. But now I have a bed to sleep in and a roof over my head, and best of all, I have a husband and a daughter who I love more than anything. You guys are my world”.  ** **  
** **

At this point, both of them had tears in their eyes. ** **  
** **

“Eurydice I love you so much. It is an  _ honour _ to be your husband and the father of your child. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you” he said before leaning down to capture her lips in a soft kiss. ** **  
** **

“Mmm I love you too, goodnight my love,” she mumbled as she finally curled back into his chest and closed her eyes. ** **  
** **

“Goodnight my beautiful wife” he replied sleepily. ** **  
** **

The young parents fell asleep in each other's arms; excited to start the next chapter of their lives with their baby girl. Tomorrow they would rise early to feed Thaleia and eventually entertain the company of Lady Persephone and Mister Hermes. But for now, they would sleep, and dream about what the future might hold.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. Let me know what you thought of this chapter.
> 
> Updates on this series will probably be a bit more sporadic after this point, but I still have some more ideas for it (I.e. Hermes and Persephone visiting the next day).  
Let me know if you have any ideas for scenes you'd like to see of Orpheus' and Eurydice's life with Thaleia, I'm always open to suggestions :)
> 
> The title is from the song 'Sheperd' by Anais Mitchell


End file.
